While light bulbs have varying life expectancies, eventually all light bulbs need to be replaced. The difficulty arises in that light fixtures are always not easily accessible. For example, a light fixture used in a large auditorium, or even in an office with a high ceiling, may be at least ten feet above the floor.
In order to install or remove a light bulb from a remotely disposed light fixture, it is typically necessary to use a ladder to reach the light bulb. Alternatively, it is known to use a tool having a large pole with a recovery device on the end, the recovery device having a structure to grasp the globe-like outside of the light bulb. For example, the structure may include one or more arms which elastically deform around the globe of the light bulb to securely grasp the globe and transmit a rotational movement of the pole into a rotational movement of the bulb.
In the recent past, advances in light bulb technology have brought about new shapes for light bulbs. Gone are the days when all light bulbs had a globe-like appearance. The newer, longer-life light bulbs (e.g., BIAX and SPIRALUX-type bulbs) have, for example, a pair of bi-axial tubes or a spiral tube which is connected to a cylindrical base which is screwed into a socket. If one were to use a recovery device such as described above, with the elastically deformable arms, to attempt to install or remove one of the newer spiral light bulbs, one may find that the arms can cause breakage of the tube before installation is even attempted. Once the base of the bulb is in place and is attempted to be rotated within the socket to snugly fit the base in the socket, breakage can also occur.
Consequently, the newer spiral-type light bulbs are usually installed by hand using a ladder.